Public acts of violence unfortunately occur with some frequency, especially in educational environments where academic or peer stress can play a role in an individual's mental state. Measures can be taken in an attempt to reduce or discourage violent acts, such as using metal detectors or personal searches, however, many of the measures taken are not always applicable to other situations or are not infallible. While much effort is put into the prevention of such violent incidences, the reality is that such events still occur. As a result, many institutions practice lockdown drills in an attempt to be prepared for potential life threatening situations. During these drills, individuals are told to remain in the room they are currently in and lock the door. Many of the doors in schools and other institutions have windows that allow the perpetrator to peer inside, allowing them to locate individuals on which they can inflict harm. One of the best ways to prevent a perpetrator from attacking is to block his or her view from the person or object to which the perpetrator intends to inflict harm. If the perpetrator is unaware of the presence of an individual, then the chances of the perpetrator inflicting harm on the given individual are greatly lowered. Additionally, the doors for certain rooms are not always easily locked, especially if the door requires a key and in an emergency situation time is undoubtedly important.
Therefore it is the object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for obstructing an individual's view during lockdown drills and procedures. The present invention is a deployable vision obstructer that is attached to a door surface above a door window. The deployable vision obstructer includes a flexible shade that is opaque and is configurable between a retracted position and a deployed position. The flexible shade is attached to the door surface by means of a mounting assembly being a pair of opposing hook and loop fasteners. When in the retracted position, the flexible shade is rolled above the door window, such that the door window is unobstructed, and is held in place by a shade retaining assembly. When in the deployed position, the flexible shade extends down below the door window, such that the door window is obstructed. A security key for locking the door is also coupled to the flexible shade and is accessible when the flexible shade is in the deployed position.